


Vitani's Redemption

by Wizardchester91



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Old deviantart work, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: Vitani struggles with prideland life. Perhaps her fate is beyond the borders.





	1. Chapter 1

  Vitani lay in the hot savana sun, a look of boredom and frustration on her face.She felt useless here, after a lifetime of her mother's training, a lifetime of hatred. She did not know how to be normal.   
When she had joined Simba six months ago, when she had realised the depths of her mother's insanity, She had thought the transition would be easy.But it wasn't as easy as she thought to go from a spy and a killer to a contributing member of the pride. She often would sob in frustration at night, wondering how Kovu had done it, How he had switched so easily. It wasn't fair. She sighed as kovu aproached her, and sat up.  
"You look depressed, 'tani." He said softly, concern in his emerald eyes.   
Vitani scoffed, irritation crossing her features. "Me? Depressed? You're getting soft, Kovu."   
The dark pelted male shook his head. "Vitani, you can lie all you want. You're my sister, and my training partner. If I can't read you, who can?"  
Vitani looked away. "I don't fit in here, Kovu. These lions...They don't think the way I do. The way some of the others of our old pride do. They're so happy and content. They don't fight for every scrap of food, or know what Mo- what Zira did to us."  
Kovu nuzzled his sister. "Why don't you talk to Simba about this? I'm sure he can find something for you to do."  
Vitani growled in frustration. "He did. Border patrols. Oh, and he let me lead a small group of lionesses to a neighboring pride to recover a few stolen females and cubs. But Kovu...I feel like something's missing."  
Kovu nodded in understanding. Vitani didn't have anything to hold her here,like he did. She wasn't royalty, and she had no mate. He gave a sigh and spoke. "It is not simba's wish to hold anyone against their will. I'll explain to him what happened. I think you need to go on a journey, and find yourself. The rogue life will suit you, and perhaps you can find a place to fit in, or find a mate."  
Vitani gasped, eyes wide. "You can do that?" She said softly, a tear in her eye.   
Kovu nodded. "I am the King. what else am I good for?"  
Vitan smiled and leaped to her paws. "Thank you, brother. I'll always be in your debt." She took a deep breath and padded towards the watering hole, her mind buzzing. Who WAS she? If not a killer or a queen? 

  Vitani looked sadly behind her, as the dark form of her brother climbed the ridge leading to the cave at the back of pride rock. She knew Kiara was in there, nursing their two new cubs, Koto and Tessa. She was sorry that she would never get the chance to watch her niece and nephew grow, but her heart was not in the domestic life. With a sigh she turned and kept walking until Pride Rock faded from view.   
  As she felt the peaceful feeling of the pridelands slip from her shoulders, she was amazed at the new feeling that took its place. Freedom. She had never known freedom before..She could do as she wanted..be who she wanted. With a snarl she sprang forward, running as far and as fast as her legs would carry her.   
 When she slowed, she was out of breath and tired. All remaining reminders of the pridelands were gone. The ground here was sandy and rocky, with sparse patches of grass here and there. A lone oryx bull flicked an ear warily in her direction and snorted. Under normal pretenses she would kill him, but she was too tired to hunt, and had put on weight dwelling in the plenty of the pridelands. She wordlessly showed the old bull she meant him no harm by flopping down heavily under the shade of an acacia tree. He shook his head to rid it of a few flies and wandered off.   
 Vitani smiled at the land around her. It was harsh, but she could smell the faint scent of muddy water, so it was not so harsh she might die. She closed her eyes as the sun met the center of the sky, sleeping away the hottest part of the day.  
  She awoke with a start at the sound of pawsteps passing near her. In a flurry she sprang to her paws, claws extended, fangs bared. She found herself looking into a pair of Brown eyes belonging to a young male lion. "Who are you?!" She snarled. The lion glared.   
"I should ask you the same thing. You trampled into my territory,and then attacked me when I come to see why the heck you're here."   
Vitani sheathed her claws and backed up a few steps. She could see a jagged scar on the other lion's neck and shoulder, and that the tip of his tail was missing. His mane, what little of it there was, however, was golden blonde. "Sorry. But you should know better than to sneak up on a rogue lioness! And my name's Vitani."


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry this took so long!

 The other lion seemed to chew over her name, his eyes narrowed. Vitani sighed and rolled her eyes. "Having difficulties?" She snipped sarcastically. The heat of the day was causing her patience to wear thin for this boy.He shook his head.  
"No, I've just never heard a name like that before. I'm Umri, by the way."  
Vitani was taken aback. What was this boy's deal? "Are you lonely, or just stupid?"  
Umri growled slightly. "I can assure you I'm not stupid. Did you come all this way just to insult me?"  
Vitani's blue eyes softened."So you're lonely, like me. Kinda funny, actually. And you should lower your ego a bit. Until you interrupted my nap, I didn't even know you existed."  
 Umri lowered his haunches into a sitting position. "You seem quite confident in yourself, actually. Not lonely at all." He couldn't help but admire this fae's fiery personality. She was obviously fit for the life of a rogue...one would have a hard time pushing her around. And there was a hardened glint in her eye that said she had seen more pain and suffering than any lion should.   
Vitani watched Umri closely. With a full mane he might be considered handsome, but it was obvious he was not a very skilled fighter. It was common knowledge that when a lion lost a fight, his mane fell out. Although by the ragged, patchy look of this one, his mane might have been torn out, instead. "Shows how observant you are. No wonder you obviously got forced out of your pride." She moved to walk away, as if Umri was no longer even worth her attention.   
Umri snarled and stepped in front of her. "Oh yeah? and what of you? you have no cubs with you, which means you aren't running from a new male. You aren't sick or starving, so your pride isn't dead. You have no scars, so you weren't forced out. So why are you here?"  
 vitani raised a paw as if to strike at the arrogant brute. "If you block my path again you'll have a matching scar on your other shoulder, and might possibly lose an eye. And my troubles are none of your buisiness. Why should I trust a rogue male?" Her hackles bristled as she spoke, and there was a low, dangerous tone in her voice. Umri backed away a bit.His brown eyes shifted, his body taking a submissive posture. Vitani scoffed.  
"No wonder you're out here, alone and prideless, with so many scars. You couldn't survive if you had someone whispering to you how to do it!"  
Umri looked away, sadness and pain in his voice. "You have no idea what I have survived."  
Vitani paused, words sticking in her throat. Who was this lion?        


	3. Chapter 3

 Vitani shook her head, about to ask Umri to elaborate, When she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see another lion approaching. This one was larger than Umri, and his mane was fuller and darker. It was obvious he was fully grown, about Simba's age. His green eyes had a dark, wary look to them, and he walked with a heavy limp in his right front leg. Scars covered his body as well, ragged slashes across his back, muzzle,chest, and flanks, and his right front paw was mangled and torn, several toes missing. The Lion moved with an ominous air, And Vitani could feel he was used to respect.   
The male eyed Vitani with a raised eyebrow, and she lowered her head slightly in submission. Finally He turned to Umri and spoke. "Need I ask why you are standing in the heat of the day squabbling with some fae?" His voice was deep and had an edge to it. Umri approached the Brute and rubbed noses with him in greeting. "Kuishi...This is Vitani.She tresspassed on our lands, claiming to be a rogue."   
Vitani raised her voice to speak. "He speaks the truth. I am Vitani, daughter of Zira. I left the pridelands in search of a more fitting life." Umri stared at her like she had grown a second head. Why would any sensible lioness leave the pridelands? He was about to open his mouth to ask when Kuishi silenced him with a look. The dark male turned to Vitani. "Umri and I have no quarrel with the pridelanders. There are much bigger things to worry over. If you'ld like, you can den with us. We will hunt come nightfall.If not, Then be on your way. I won't have a reckless Lowlander stealing prey like a jackal." His voice had a tone of finality to it, and he turned, gesturing for Umri to follow.   
Vitani followed behind quietly. She hadn't noticed it before, but the scent of heyena was strong here, and there was safety in numbers.   
 A while later they approached an abandoned mine shaft.The dark, cool air wafting from the hole made Vitani's muscles rejoice. The skeletons and decaying carcasses of dead heyena lay in a heap a few yards away, along with a few human bones. "Warnings for those foolish enough to enter a lion's den with ill intent." Kuishi replied, as though reading Vitani's mind as they dropped down into the cool, welcoming darkness. There was a scent of water and moss here, and strange mushrooms grew from the walls.Having been raised inside a termite mound, Vitani had no qualms about denning in dark, cramped places. She allowed herself to be led into a massive chamber of the cave, which held a large pool of water in one corner.Vitani eyed the water as though she was dying, thirsty and tired from her run and the searing Savanna heat."You may drink." Kuishi said gently. Eagerly she trotted up to the pool and lowered her head, moaning as the sweet, slightly mettallic tasting water hit her throat.She wanted to jump in, to cool her burning skin, but settled for dipping a paw in and rubbing the water on her face and head. As she turned, satisfied, She noticed a reunion between Kuishi, Umri, and two other lioness.She was curious how such a barren land could support so many lions.She thought back to her own days in exhile, how lions died of thirst or exposure, or were killed for food.It was believed her mother, and some of the other lions, went mad from cannibalism. Umri trotted up to her, a smile on his face. "Come, I want you to meet the others." Vitani was beginning to feel less like a rogue and more like a pack lion again, but she didn't want to complain. For now, these lions were useful to her. She placed a tight-lipped smile on her face and followed Umri.

   As Vitani followed Umri toward the others, it was easy to see who ranked where. A serene faced lioness with a pale coat and blue eyes, Stood quietly beside Kuishi, Her head lovingly pressed against his shoulder. Her belly bulged with the promise of cubs.This was obviously the queen,as Umri smiled and lowered his head as he approached her.  
 "Laini, this is the lioness I spoke of. Kuishi gave her permission to join us, but of course the decision is yours." Umri spoke as he stepped aside to give The older lioness a view of Vitani. When She looked up, Vitani was shocked to see one ear had been torn from her head, and one eye was glazed and milky in color. Yet when she spoke, her voice was soft and gentle.   
 "Greetings, Vitani. You are lucky, Umri seems quite smitten with you.If my mate deems you worthy, then you may stay as long as you like."  
Vitani bowed her head and mumbled a quick thank you. A soft smile crossed Laini's face as another two lioness approached, along with the one who had quite exhuberantly greeted Umri.  
"Ah...I would like you to meet Umri's sister, Hamu; Our medicine woman,Rogwa;and my daughter,Uhuru. Everyone, this is Vitani." The other lioness' smiled and said hello, And went about their buisiness. Rogwa, a lioness who was such a dark grey she was almost black,Busied herself questioning Kuishi about the location of some herb or another, Uhuru Hopped up on a ledge protruding from the wall of the cave, and Hamu turned to Vitani.   
"So my brother says your a pridelander? That's cool. I saw the pridelands once. We hunt on the outskirts from time to time, if the Humans have moved."  
 Vitani was taken aback. "You steal food from humans?"  
Hamu nodded."Of course. not alot, though. We still prefer to hunt."  
Vitani shook her head. At least now she understood how a growing pride could survive here. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hamu's bright, chirping voice. "So what's your story?"  
Vitani gazed questioningly at the much younger lioness. "My story?"  
"Yeah, your story. Everyone in the Rebel Pride has a story. Something we survived that makes us stronger."  
 Vitani thought."I was an outlander. I survived that...I guess."  
Hamu frowned."Oh. Would you like to hear our stories?"  
Vitani shrugged. Honestly she wasn't sure how much patience she had for this fae.  
Hamu yammered on."Well Kuishi was forced out of his pride by an intruding male. He would have won the fight, If it weren't for the fact that the other lion broke his shoulder. Then when he was wandering as a rogue, he got caught in a human's trap...He had to chew his own paw off! Rogwa was abandoned as a cub when her pride found out she could see things.They called her a witch and chased her away,claiming she was posessed by Mōbōr. Isn't that terrible? Umri and I...Umri saved my life..I don't really like to talk about it, though. And Laini,Her own mother tried to kill her."  
Vitani was appalled at the pain that every lion in this pride had survived...    


	4. Chapter 4

Vitani loved her new pride. Still she felt unsettled, restless even. She threw her whole self into hunts, scouting the human village, assisting Rogwa on herb hunting expeditions, and whatever else she could do to distract herself. Umri spent his every waking moment following her.One day she finally had enough and turned at him, snarling.   
"WHY are you following me?"She snapped.  
Umri hung his head. "I...I've never met another lion like you..there is something about you."  
Vitani rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but you and your obnoxious sister are not my type. I...I'm not interested in mating. With anyone. Ever."  
She had felt the stirrings since her early adolescence, But had ignored them, fearing what twisted things her mother would have done to her. She tried not to think of the one cub she and Kovu had made as the result of one of Kovu's training execises. Mabaya, The twisted little runt born with claws extended. Kovu had killed her and hidden the body, claiming she had been killed by a leopard. It was just another part of her twisted past.  
Umri humg his head, and slunk away.  
When she returned to the den Laini was waiting for her.   
"A word with you, Vitani."  
Vitani sighed and followed the Lioness to a small mound of gravel toward the back of the cave.Laini laid down atop the mound and spoke.  
"I understand there was an issue with you and Umri."  
Vitani frowned. "I wouldn't call it a problem. He's clingy."  
Laini nodded in understanding. "Umri means well. There are not many lioness's we interact with that are of sound mind...and are compatible to mate." Her voice was reassuring, and Vitani sighed. "I'm not sure I want cubs. There was a male...a long time ago....That maybe I would have. But he's gone."   
She sighed as she thought of the little Pridelander male she had snuck off to play with when her mother was too busy fawning over scar. Kopa....


End file.
